Tell Me I'm A Wreck
by Alishajadex
Summary: It's the seventh years graduation night, and Hogwarts is holding a party for the sixth and seventh years. What happens when a few students get drunk and get picked to go on stage and sing Karaoke? Draco/Hermione. K One-Shot. R&R?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the 'Tell Me I'm A Wreck by Every Avenue' :)

...

It was the night of the seventh years graduation from Hogwarts, and to honour the leavers, Hogwarts was having a party for sixth and seventh years.  
>Amongst the Great Hall there was a stage for live music from The Weird Sisters, a bar on the left hand corner for those wizards who were of legal age and a karaoke section to the right.<br>Many of the more 'tipsy' students were over at this part, including Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. As they all downed their next line of shots, they heard an announcer from the karaoke stage saying that they'd be picking two random people from the audience to sing on stage.  
>On hearing this, the group of friends started discussing what song they'd sing and who they hoped they got.<br>'I hope I get someone who's really bad at singing so I don't sound too bad either!' Harry said, which earned him a few laughs from the rest of his friends. 'I'm sure you're not that bad Harry! I mean it could be worse, you could be as bad as me' Neville managed to chuckle out before he grabbed another shot. Hermione just sat there, giggling every now and then at what the boys were saying. She didn't really care who she got, because she didn't think she'd get picked. But she was wrong.  
>Two overhead lights started searching the crowd for two students who were stood in the karaoke section. The first light landed on Hermione and the second light landed on... Draco Malfoy.<br>Hermione stood there in shock. She didn't want to sing especially with him. She'd thought she had seen the last of him after she'd ended what they had the year before. They hadn't even spoken since then and now they have to sing together.  
>'This is not going to be good' Hermione thought as she slowly started walking towards the stage.<br>It turns out that Professor Flitwick was the announcer and he begun to talk.  
>'Ladies and Gentleman! I give to you Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy! Now I'm going to let Miss Granger choose which song she wants herself and Mr Malfoy to sing'<br>Hermione thought for a while before she said 'I'd like to sing 'Tell Me I'm A Wreck by Every Avenue''  
>Draco didn't even look at her as he nodded and prepared himself to start singing.<p>

_**Draco:**_

_I could have been easier on you, I could have been all you held on to. I know I wasn't fair, I tried my best to care, about you.  
>I know I could have been a better man, but I always had to have the upper hand. I'm struggling to see, the better side of me. But...<br>_

_**Hermione: **_

_I can't take all your jabs and taunts! You're pointing out my every fault. And you wonder why I walked away. When you tell me I'm a wreck, you say that I'm a mess. How could you expect anything less!  
><em>

_**Draco: **_

_You latched onto me then cried that I strung you along! I told you when you asked. I knew this wouldn't last. At least I could be honest about that. And now you're telling everyone how I only did you wrong.  
><em>

_**Draco & Hermione: **__I guess you never knew me at all!  
><em>

_**Hermione: **_

_Remember on my 17th birthday, you took me where we went on our first date. We stayed till closing time, after 4 glasses of wines.  
><em>

_**Draco: **_

_You started with a pointless argument, you said that I forgot to compliment the dress you wore that night, that I've seen a thousand times. But I think we just want different things, I want space you want a diamond ring.  
><em>

_**Draco & Hermione:** whatever made you think we were meant to be?  
><em>

_**Hermione: **_

_When you tell me I'm a wreck, you say that I'm a mess. How could you expect anything less!  
><em>

_**Draco:**_

_You latched onto me then cried that I strung you along! I told you when you asked. I knew this wouldn't last. At least I could be honest about that. And now you're telling everyone how I only did you wrong.  
><em>

_**Draco & Hermione**__: I guess you never knew me at all!  
><em>

_**Hermione: **_

_When you tell me I'm a wreck, you say that I'm a mess. How could you expect anything less!  
><em>

_**Draco:**_

_You latched onto me then cried that I strung you along! I told you when you asked. I knew this wouldn't last. At least I could be honest about that. And now you're telling everyone how I only did you wrong.  
><em>

_**Hermione:**_

_Still I see you standing there, waiting 'round for me to fall.  
><em>

_**Draco & Hermione:**__ Boy (Girl) you must be crazy. Still believing you and me belong. I guess you never knew me at all.  
><em>

Once the song had ended, they both walked off stage to their friends.  
>Harry and Ron were stood there with their mouths open in shock.<br>'What was all that about Hermione? You both looked like you really meant every word you said!'  
>Hermione just looked at them, her cheeks blushing a light pink.<br>'Urm, well I did mean them...'  
>Ron just stood there his mouth opening and closing like a fish. After about 10 seconds of this, he managed to splutter out 'But I don't understand?"<br>Hermione sighed and proceeded to tell them of how her and Draco had a 'thing' during sixth year, but it ended badly.  
>'But let's forget about that and enjoy our graduation night! Come on guys, next rounds on me'<br>Then she went off to the bar, leaving the boys extremely confused.

...

A/N - I hope you like this! I wrote it on my phone when I was on a very boring bus journey. I heard the song and I thought it'd be perfect for Dramione. I had to change a few words to make it fit, but the rest seems ok. Tell me what you think :)

.com/watch?v=pD-2VsWaJo0&ob=av2n this is the song in case any of you wanted to listen to it :)


End file.
